Christmas and Demons too
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: My christmas fanfiction


** Christmas and demons too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, Lucy Pevensie, Dexter, The Grinch and any other cameos in this story. I do own James Hunter, Arthur Riley, James Knight, Robert "Rob" Blake, and Javier Jekyll the second, Nicole Jekyll and Amanda Blake. NCG owns Alexia Luna.**

It was Christmas Eve in the Tooniverse. Today was the day in which James Hunter, Alexia Luna, Lucy Pevensie, James Knight, Arthur Riley, Scobert "Scooby" Doo, Robert "Rob" Blake, Amanda Blake, Javier Jekyll, Nicole Jekyll Dexter were ready to return to their families after a well-deserved vacation. They were returning from their Toon Colorado ski trip.

James Hunter turned to Scooby and asked, "Wasn't that fun, Scoob?"

Scooby said, "reak ror rourself, ri rearly rit ra ree rand rurt ryself."

Lucy smirked and said, "That was funny, I was laughing the whole time that happened. I can't believe we ran into two old friends of my James there though."

Alexia rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yes, that is such a surprise to us all, he knows everyone."

James Hunter replied back, "I never met the Animaniacs yet, so not everyone."

Scooby asked, "Rokay, raybe rot reveryone rut ra rood rajority rof reople."

James Knight said, "Well, we have to catch our flight. I heard that there will be a blizzard coming soon." The sixth teen was staring out through the car window. He had white skin, brown hair, and lilac colored eyes, stood at six feet tall, were decently muscular, was an ex-angel.

Arthur looked and said, "Hey look guys, we made it to the airport without the sun coming."

Dexter asked, "Why do I feel like he just jinxed it?"

Rob replied, "He probably just did, and I really hate flying under the unaccompanied minors. They act like you are five."

JJ Junior sighed, "I know what you mean. It really sucks to fly under that unit. James, how are your psychic powers developing?"

James Hunter replied, "They are still in development. All that time travel messed with my powers. I still can't teleport but all my other powers are online."

Amanda said, "So you can see into the past, freeze time and travel through it, be a vampire-werewolf, have your defense psychic powers, be a horrible Master of Death but you still can't teleport."

James replied, "Yep, I can do everything you just mention except teleport myself and others."

Arthur smirked and said, "I guess that makes us all okay to leave the airport on time." The snowflakes start to slowly fall onto the ground of the airport.

Alexia said, "What were you saying again?"

Arthur replied, "I really should shut my big mouth before it gets me into more trouble than I am already in."

James Knight said, "It is only a little bit of snowflakes, they don't close down airports for light flurries."

Nicole replied, "You are right on that, Night Assassin. We can still make it to Toon Brooklyn just in time for Christmas."

JJ Junior replied, "I guess we can make it. Hey look, it is the person who is there to escort us to the plane." Escorting to the planes was SpongeBob Squarepants who was wearing one of the water helmets Sandy gave him to keep him from becoming a dried-up dead sponge.

SpongeBob said, "Hey look, it the teen who helped to stop a psychopath from destroying Bikini Bottom."

James Hunter replied, "You are welcome, how come this airport doesn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit?"

SpongeBob replied, "This airport belongs to the Grinch. He is never in the holiday spirit. We are lucky to get off on Christmas day, it doesn't even seem like that we are getting this year."

Alexia said, "Well, at least we won't have to stay at this depression airport for long." The news man came on to the screen.

The News reporter said, "I am here to tell you that the airport and all flights leaving from it will be cancelled due to the upcoming blizzard. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

Dexter said, "I knew he was going to jinx it, I knew it. So now, where are we going to stay?"

SpongeBob replied, "There is a room where we intend to keep the unaccompanied minors when something like this happens."

James Hunter replied, "It seems that we have to go there." The twelve of them started to approach the end of the long stretching airport. SpongeBob escorted the eleven of them into a room filled with unruly kids. He then proceeded to leave this room.

Arthur Riley said, "This is just our bad luck. We get stuck in the airport on the worst night of the year. I am not staying in this room for a second longer."

James Hunter looked over the crowd and said, "I am right with you Arthur."

Lucy, James Knight and Alexia looked around and said, "Okay, I am out of here."

Rob said, "I am out."

Scooby said, "Ri retter rake rure rhey ret rinto trouble."

Dexter replied, "I think it will be safe to stay in here. I don't feel like getting into trouble and miss my flight."

JJ Junior said, "You count on me staying here. What about you, Amanda?"

Amanda replied, "I am also staying here."

Nicole Jekyll said, "I am not staying in this unruly place. I am out of here." The eight of them departed the room.

James Hunter asked, "So where do you think we should go guys?"

Scooby said, "Ri raw ra rood rourt ron rhe ray rin."

James said, "Let's go there then. Arthur, do you want to come with us?"

Arthur smirked and said, "You bet James." The trio departed to the food court.

Alexia said to her boyfriend, "I saw karaoke on the way in. Do you want to come with me?"

James Knight replied, "That sounds like fun, let's go."

Lucy said, "Great, I was just ditched by my boyfriend for food. I did see some nice clothing stores on the way in. Nicole, do you want to come with me?"

Nicole shook her head and said, "Let's get going."

Rob sighed and said, "Of course, I wind up alone. I am ditched by everyone but I think this gives me some time to practice mastering the powers I gained from my father." Rob started to web-sling through the area to have some fun.

0o0o0o

The Grinch slammed his fist on the desk and said, "I can't believe that moron lost eight children. Luckily, I sent all the "good" little children to the hotel down north that is owned by Muriel and Eustace. I have to make sure that those kids don't ruin my anti-Christmas fun. This airport will never see Christmas!"

0o0o0o0o

Arthur, James and Scooby approached the food court and saw it was closed.

James whined, "But I was hungry, now where are we supposed to eat some food?"

Arthur replied, "Don't worry James, we will find a place to eat our food and enjoy it. I got an idea. Why don't we find a way into the food court?"

Scooby asked, "Ro rean ro reak rin?"

James nodded and said, "I don't want to get into trouble but my stomach is triumphing against my logic mind. Are you sure you are an ex-angel?"

Arthur replied, "Yes, I was. It is just that I was a human before I was that, a con-artist."

Scooby asked, "Row rome reveryone rhave ro re ratially rad refore recoming rood?"

James shrugged and said, "I don't know Scoob, I guess it is true."

Arthur asked, "Do you guys even see a way we can get in there?"

Scooby pointed and said, "Re rould ry rhe rair ructs."

James said, "Good idea Scoob, let's get going." The trio approached the air ducts.

Scooby said, "Row rare re roing ro rpen rit?"

James replied, "I could use my psychic power to carefully remove it." Arthur ripped it open with the strength he received as an angel.

Arthur said, "Or I could do that, it is a much faster way to get into the air ducts."

James muttered, "Show-off."

Arthur shrugged and said, "Come on, you want your food don't you?"

Scooby asked, "Row ram rupposed ro ret rup rhere?"

Arthur replied, "Grab on Scooby, I can fly you up there. James, you can use your psychic powers to get up there."

James said, "Fine, I can do that." The trio entered the food court and indulged themselves on food."

Scooby said, "Ri ran't rat ranother rite."

James shook his head and said, "I got to agree with you there, Scooby."

Arthur said, "Don't look now but there are guards behind us."

James looked at the guards and said, "That is Bogel and Weerd."

Weerd said, "I can't believe the Grinch hired us. He saw how quality our work is."

Bogel said, "Well, I guess so."

Weerd said, "It is good fortune." The idiotic ghosts left.

Scooby asked, "Row ris rour rlan?"

Arthur replied, "We find the fastest way back to that room. It seemed that there is a golf cart over there."

James smirked and said, "Arthur, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Arthur replied, "We "borrow" the golf cart and get everyone before the guards can catch us."

James smiled, "That is exactly what I was thinking. Come on, Scooby. We got some friends to save."

Scooby said, "Ri rave ra rad reeling rabout rhis."

James said, "Don't worry, Scooby. We won't find any trouble to run into. We are cautious people."

Arthur said, "That is exactly what I was going to say."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Alexia and James Knight were enjoying karaoke when it was crashed by the guards Bogel and Weerd.

Alexia said, "Why are all the guards always idiots?"

James Knight shrugged and said, "I believe we should ditch this place."

Alexia said, "Hey ghosts take this." She shot electricity and the ghosts were shocked."

James Knight said, "Isn't that James Hunter, Arthur and Scooby on a golf cart?"

Alexia shook her head and said, "Yes it is, I think we should get into that golf cart."

James Hunter said, "Hop in; we have some idiotic ghosts to outrun."

0o0o0o0

Nicole and Lucy attempted to buy some clothes before they realized they had spent all their money on the trip."

The cashier asked, "Is there a problem ma'am?"

Lucy replied, "I don't have the money sir to pay for this, I can't take it."

The cashier replied, "Okay, I will take them back and same for you, young lady."

Nicole said, "Yes." The duo departed the room when Lucy looked at the shoes Nicole was wearing.

Lucy asked, "Are those the sneakers from the store?"

The cashier shouted, "Guards get them. That young lady stole a pair of our sneakers."

Nicole said, "How come it is always the stubborn cashier who wants the sneakers back? Hasn't he heard of decent running mileage?"

Lucy said, "Less talking Nicole, more running for our lives if you don't mind."

Nicole said, "Fine, but I doubt those guards can catch up with us."

Lucy replied, "Better not to take any chances then to wait and see." The duo continued to run and seemed that the ghosts had given up and had been replace by super villains Maleficent and The Queen of Hearts.

Nicole shrugged and said, "How come there is no Captain Hook here?" Rob was web-slinging quickly in Nicole and Lucy direction with Captain Hook being behind him.

Rob said, "Great, just how I want to be spending my Christmas Eve, being chased by a Disney legend. There are Nicole and Lucy being chased by some female baddies. I just got a plan."

Nicole realized what Rob was about to do and grabbed on to Lucy as he pulled them up with webs and they landed safely in the Golf cart.

James Hunter said, "Welcome to the speedy fast golf cart service. We are here to help you escape five psychotic guards."

Arthur said, "We are almost there. There isn't anything in our way now."

Scooby asked, "Rhat rabout ra ruagge rin rhe riddle rof rhe rairport?"

Nicole asked, "Do we scream now or later?"

Alexia said, "I believe now is a proper time to scream."

James Knight said, "I knew I should have stayed home."

Rob said, "Wait, don't panic guys, I have a plan." He shot his webs and pushed the luggage off to the side."

Lucy said, "What about the doors we are going to collide with?" James Hunter pushed them open with his mind and then slammed them as they passed through them.

Scooby asked, "Rhere rare re?"

James Hunter said, "It looks like a secret passageway of some sort."

Arthur asked, "Why are the eight of us always the one to find the secret passageway?" The eight of them entered the passage, unaware of the dangers in it."

0o00o0o0

The Grinch looked at the monitor and said, "They are falling into my trap, soon their lives will be all dead and wrapped."

A hand placed it influence on the Grinch. Dark Matter said, "Good my pet, once that dog and that hero of Light are dead, there will be no one to stop me. I will rule the whole world and there won't be anyone there to stop me."

Maleficent asked, "Was there a point of bringing me back from the dead?"

Dark Matter replied, "All will be revealed in good time, how are our six guests enjoying their imprisonment in the hotel?"

Maleficent smirked "They are fighting it with all the might in their bodies. It is quite a sad thing to see. Chernabog is on his way through this cold. The heroes will all fall and it will ruin Christmas for everyone, making it into a time of darkness instead of cheer."

Dark Matter replied, "Good, everything is going exactly as I planned it. All the pieces are falling into place and once they are done, then we won't need anyone else."

Maleficent asked, "We will rule the world together. Just you and I?"

Dark Matter lied and said, "Yes my dear, we will rule it together."

He thought "_Sadly, the "we" I am talking about is not you and I. It my son and I but you don't need to know that. You are a good evil woman but I can't forget her at all."_

0o0o0o0o00

James Hunter noticed that there were two pathways to go down. He realized that the eight of them will have to split up.

Scooby asked, "Row rare re roing ro rpilit rup?"

Arthur replied, "I believe that Lucy, James Hunter, Scooby and I should go down the path on the left. It seems safer. I believe that Rob, Nicole, Alexia and James Knight should go down the path on the left. It makes sense." The four of them departed down their selected paths.

Arthur, Lucy, James Hunter and Scooby went down their passageway and found it divided up into three distinctive paths.

James Hunter said, "Scooby and I will be going down the middle path."

Arthur said, "I believe I should take the path on the right and Lucy can take the path on the left."

James and Scooby went down the middle path. James noticed that the path was divided into two paths again.

James asked, "Scoob, do you think we should split up again?"

Scooby said, "ri ron't rhink rhat ris ra rood ridea."

James said, "We figure out where it leads if we stuck together. Scooby, I will be taking the path on the left while you take the path on the right."

Scooby sighed, "Rokay, rames." The duo departed and Scooby was left alone.

0o0o0o0o0

Rob said, "Do you think that this passageway seems endless? I see an opening over there."

Nicole said, "Finally, I thought we would be here forever."

Alexia looked and said, "Guys, I don't think you will like this."

James Knight said, "What's a matter, Alexia?"

Alexia said, "The passageway seems to be dividing into two more paths."

Rob said, "I think we should split into groups of two, I picked Nicole to go with."

Nicole said, "Of course, he would pick me. Well let's get going down the right path."

Alexia said, "James and I will take down this path."

Alexia and James approached the end of the path and saw it divided into two yet again.

James Knight said, "We have to split up, I will miss you. " He leaned and kissed her with a passion.

Alexia said, "I think I should take the path on the right, it seems safer. You can take the path on the left."

James Knight said, "If you need help, just scream my name."

Alexia replied, "The same goes for you."

James Knight smiled, "Being the dude in distress is the other James job." The duo departed from each other."

0o0o0

Rob said, "It seems that we are almost at the end of this passageway. I can see the light."

Nicole said, "I think that is good. I hope we can get out of here."

Rob looked and saw the passageway once again divided into two distinctive paths.

Nicole whined, "I just walked a mile in these sneakers I "borrowed."

Rob said, "It looks we have to split up again."

Nicole said, "I guess we have to figure out a way to figure out which way I am going."

Rob said, "I call the path on the right, it seems darker and more dangerous."

Nicole sighed and said, "I guess that leaves me the path on the left. Wish me luck."

Rob said, "You will be fine. I have faith in you. You are a strong girl."

Nicole said, "If you weren't my brother's best friend, I would kiss you. You are a good friend."

Rob thought "_I wish I could be more than a friend. I love you, can't you see? I thought I made it obvious. I hope you remain safe."_

00o0o0o0o0

Arthur tracked down the path. He felt it was never-ending. He could see that it would be a while before he reached the end.

He thought "I_ can't believe Scooby a second chance at life last year. I didn't deserve it; I was a selfish fool who didn't understand the value of life. I guess I am important though, I changed many people's lives and helped Scooby realized how much he was needed. I wonder why Dark Matter hasn't struck yet." _

The passageway ended and he was a room that had no exits or entrances. He attempted to turn back but the passageway was blocked by rocks.

0o000o0o

Lucy walked down the pathway and saw that their figure was at the end of it. It was Maleficent.

Maleficent smirked, "If it isn't the girlfriend of the young Hero of Light."

Lucy asked, "Didn't Thomas "Eon" Hunter kill you?"

Maleficent said, "A Master of Death brought me back, one of the original three of them."

Lucy muttered, "Just great, we need another psychopath to deal with. It is Christmas, do you think of being nice and letting me go?"

Maleficent replied, "That would ruin all the fun I have planned for you. It will be so great."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I doubt it will be good for me. It seems that I will be finding trouble to go with this disastrous vacation."

Maleficent said, "You will be joining the three friends of yours at the hotel." Lucy summoned her keyblade.

Lucy replied, "Not without a fight, I am not."

Maleficent said, "The hard is always more fun for me. I will have the pleasure of beating you now."

Lucy said, "Don't be so sure of yourself. There is always that unexpected twist you have to deal with."

0o0o0o0o000

Scooby safely arrived in the same room as Arthur Riley.

Arthur said, "Scooby, I think we have just been tricked into being separated from our friends. Now how are we supposed to get out of here?" A rope fell from the ceiling and Chase Hunter slid down on it.

Scooby said, "Rhase, row rid rour rind rus rhere?"

Chase replied, "Let's just say that Jason sensed that my son was in trouble and that he needs our help."

Arthur said, "I have heard a lot of interesting things about you, Chase."

Chase replied, "I am sure you have. Scooby, do you know here James is?"

Scooby replied, "Re ris rehind rhat rall rhat rlosed rin rafter ri rentered rhis room."

Chase said, "Then I guess it is time for me to open it."

Scooby asked, "Ris raggy rand rami rhere?"

Chase nodded and said, "They should be down in a minute or two." Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Sami and JJ slid down the rope.

Scooby said, "Rhe rhoul rang ris rhere ro relp Rus."

Sami looked at the opposite wall and noticed something. She transformed into Life Rose and broke it with her foot. It crumbled and Rob, Nicole, Dexter, Amanda, JJ Junior, Alexia and James Knight came out of it."

Rob said, "Dad, you are here and so is Mom." Lucy proceeds to throw Maleficent into the room. Young Thomas slid down the rope.

Maleficent said, "Oh, great it is the kid who killed me."

Thomas said, "Sadly, you didn't stay dead for long like a good little villainess. I guess you might want to leave."

Maleficent said, "I am surrounded by heroes. I think it is time for me to make my departure." Chase grabbed her.

He said, "Before I let you escape, where the passageway is my son is in?"

Maleficent said, "I will never tell."

Chase gave a howl and his whole vampire-werewolf pack came. Chase said, "Let me ask again, and where is my son? My friends haven't had anything to eat in a long while. The last thing they had was a psychopath's leg."

Maleficent said, "He is behind the wall with a giant crack in it."

Chase turned to his pack and said, "Make sure she gets to Disney safely and that Alexander can deal with her and imprison her." The strongest wolf of the pack took her and all the other wolfs ran except for one young one who appeared to be five.

Arthur asked, "How come that little wolf didn't go with the rest of the pack? He looks too young to fight." The young hybrid nuzzled its head against Chase's leg.

Chase replied, "She. It is a female vampire-werewolf, the only one in my pack."

Scooby asked, "Rhat rabout rour daughter?"

Chase replied, "My daughter made her own pack."

Daphne asked, "What is the name of the young She-wolf?"

Chase replied, "Her name is Alyssa."

Sami asked, "How come she is so attached to you? It seems odd for anyone to not follow your orders."

Chase replied, "I save her from her old Alpha who abused her and hit her. She isn't a fan of the other male hybrids since it was a male who abused her."

Shaggy said, "Talk about a tragic story."

Arthur replied, "I guess we can go and save James before time runs out." Chase punched out the wall and it broke into two.

0o0o0o0

James Hunter reached the end of his passageway and saw that man who was not truly human.

Dark Matter smirked, "It took you long enough to arrive here, young Hunter. I was starting to worry that we wouldn't find our way into this epic battle."

James asked, "What do you want me, demon? I doubt you want friendly conversation and cookies."

Dark Matter replied, "You are absolutely right, Hero of Light. I am here to make sure that you die and never come back, and then there will be no one here to stop me. I have the perfect way to destroy you and there is no one here to stop me."

James rolled his eyes and replied, "Are you quite done bragging to me? This is starting to get old and tedious."

A voice broke through the shadow and replied, "I have to agree with my best friend on this one, Matter." Jason stepped out of the shadows and approached the demon.

Dark Matter asked, "Do they give guardian angels the right to meddle in other people's plan?"

Jason replied, "They do if that person is planning to kill their charge. It is the job of a guardian angel to protect them."

Dark Matter said, "I was just planning to converse with our friend here and in no way was planning to kill him and burn him."

Jason replied, "I never said you were going to kill him. You just confessed to the crime you were planning to do. That is called reverse psychology, my friends."

Dark Matter said, "You can't stop me if I changed this place to the realm of the shadows, I will be more powerful there and no angel can stop me."

Jason said, "I wouldn't that if I were you. You have no clue that his shadow is of. It would be pretty dangerous to do something like and extremely risky on your part."

Dark Matter replied, "You are obliged to trick me, you can lie about who his shadow i and how powerful it is. You are trying to trick me but I am not so easily doped by an angel."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Don't tell me that I didn't warn you of the consequences of doing that. I am not here to interfere with your plans, only to protect my charge."

Dark Matter said, "You won't be a match for me. It is time to enter the realms of the shadows and finally defeat the Hero of Light once and for all. There can't be anyone who can stop me. He shifted into the world of the shadows.

The Hero of Light's shadow was a girl that Dark Matter knew. It was Adrianna Rose.

Adrianna asked, "Dominick, what have you become? You weren't like this before the dark magician casted his spell on you. He changed you and how you were built. He made you a demon, a creature that had lost all hope in humanity. This is not you."

Dark Matter said, "I can't control the darkness. He has free reigns over my body and my mind. He controls me like a puppet on a string. I don't want to be like this."

Adrianna said, "Then fight the darkness, don't let it consume you. The longer it lives, the less humanity you have. This was his plan all along. He is the thirteenth demon, a man who is older than time itself. His reign of terror has to end. He is the one who cursed the Cheshire cat to only speak in riddles and he cursed you."

Dark Matter said, "I am Dominick Falcon, not the demon of darkness. Not the manipulator of darkness in objects. I am the manipulator of light." The shadow world disappeared along with the demon known as Dark Matter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

James Hunter looked at his guardian angel and asked, "What the hell just happened? Did I just defeat Dark Matter?"

Jason shook his head and said, "No, you did not. You just freed him from a curse he had since he was thirteen years. He is a 13,000 year old man. He will not die; he still has to help you stop the true villain, the one who messed up the timeline in the first place."

James Hunter asked, "What is the name of the man who originally messed up the timeline?"

Jason replied, "His name is Merlin."

James asked, "Merlin? As in the Merlin of Camelot who helped King Arthur?"

Jason said, "That is not true. He was the one who made sure Arthur lost everything and only had him left. He placed a curse on Arthur when he died, that he would be reincarnated as a man, die and then become a powerful age. You know King Arthur. He is your friend Arthur Riley."

James Hunter said, "Well, I guess we should go and find my father and the other."

Jason replied, "They will be here in a minute."

_The next morning. . _

Scooby said, "rames, rhat rid rou ret re ror roday?"

James smiled and said, "It is a surprise, Scooby. You have to wait to see what it is."

Scooby asked, "Ris rit ra rox rof rooby rnacks."

James nodded his head and said, "It is not that, Scooby. It is something even better."

Scooby asked, "Ris rit rizza?"

James rolled his eyes and said, "No, Scooby it isn't any type of food."

Scooby asked, "Rhat ris rhen?"

James said, "Here it is Scooby." He handed Scooby a present box and gave it to him. Scooby opened it and saw it was some sort of collar.

Scooby said, "ri ralready rot ra rollar."

James smiled, "It isn't a collar Scooby, it is beacon for when you get into trouble, if you pressed the button on it, it can teleport you to me or safety."

Scooby smiled, "ran RI ruse rit ro ret raway rom ronsters?"

James shook his head and said, "Yes, you can Scooby. It is also a surfer in case you can't swim and need to get away on the water from ghosts."

Scooby said, "Rit ris rhe rest. Ri roves rit. Rhank rou rames."

0o0o0o0

Arthur skipped stones on the water. He was bored and nobody got him anything for Christmas ever. Scooby approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Scooby said, "Rollow re, ri rave a reprise ror rou." Arthur followed Scooby and saw everyone had gotten him something for Christmas.

James Hunter asked, "You didn't think I will forget to get something for my best friend. I think you should come in. It is starting to snow. I can't believe we are going to have a white Christmas." The duo entered the room and celebrated Christmas with Shaggy and Scooby eating the whole dinner.

James Hunter asked, " Do you think we should order pizza?"

Scooby said, " Ri rhat ris ra rood ridea. Scooby Dooby Doo!

**AN: Here is my Christmas story. I will be writing another later this week. Have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
